Hearing Voices of People Who Aren't There
by missfeliggy
Summary: When they're about to learn more about a new request, Layton and Luke hear some strange, bodiless voices.


**Been playing 'To the Moon'. So sad, so happy and such a worrisome ending. NEIL, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! T.T**

**This storyline (lol what storyline?) could possibly go with any fandom, but since I am so fond of Layton, I chose him ;P**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting in a chair in the corridor, waiting to be let inside, Layton couldn't help but admire the setting. The corridor itself wasn't too wide, but there could still be quite the amount of people in there due to the considerable length. The white wooden walls bore many paintings of former mayors, even the recent one. Opposite those walls were other wooden walls, however, these were dark and the paintings there were all abstract. It would appear strange to set things up like that, but they were oddly enough complimenting each other. Luke was running up and down the corridor much to the dismay of the Professor, but the man, Michael Reynolds, they were here to talk to, the mayor of this ghost town, had only laughed it off and told the boy to continue. Said mayor was now talking to his secretary, standing by the open door to his office; the Professor was simply waiting for them to finish, so that he and Luke could get to the matters at hand.

She finally left and the mayor urged the Professor and Luke to follow him into his office. The office was somewhat in the same style as the corridor outside, but it didn't contain those white walls with paintings of any mayors. Windows illuminated the room from the right and shone light upon the various bookcases on the left, half of which were filled with, presumably, work related documents, as well as a cabinet filled with botles of alcohol. Anyone could guess this town didn't have any work policy against alcohol.

The mayor turned around to face the duo. "I suppose, I have to tell what has been going on lately, but I really need something to clear my throat. I hope you don't mind." He then walked towards the cabinet.

_"Geez, what's with this memory that makes it memorable? I don't see it... Oh! I get it! His wife doesn't want him to drink, so he just drinks while working!"_ said a male voice from... somewhere. In any case, it had a clear tone of sarcasm.

_"Don't be stupid, Neil! Oh wait, too late for that."_ This time around, it was a female voice, clearly irritated at... the male voice? Where were these voices coming from?

The Professor and Luke were quizzically looking at each other. "D-did you hear that too, Professah?" Luke asked, almost in a whisper.

"Yes, I did," the Professor answered, looking around to find source to this...this...this madness.

_"Oh %#&#, I think they heard us!"_ the male voice came again, slightly louder.

_"Don't be an idiot, you moron! They can't possibly hear us!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course, I'm sure. The only way they can hear us, is if I deactivate some of the settings in our communicational systems!"_

_"Then are you sure you didn't do that just to #%&# with me?"_

_"Wha- I would never! What the #%&% do you think of me, dumbass?!"_

_"Well, I wouldn't put it past you since the pickled olives incident."_

_"Don't you blame that on me! You willingly swallowed those things!"_

_"I did it, because we needed memory balls! By the way, you owe me for that one!"_

_"I do- nevermind! The memento is ready, so let's go!"_

_"Oh no, you don-!"_ was the last they heard of the male voice, before everything went quiet.

The Professor and Luke just stood there, partly confused and partly horrified by some of the more colourful words, that were used by the mysterious voices. It was then, that the mayor decided to come back with a whisky to tell them about his town predicament.

* * *

Michael Reynolds was laying down on his bed, looking around with a blurred expression, coughing every now and then. His youngest was standing over him like a hawk, making sure that he got what he needed when he needed it.

At last, he looked in her direction with a very determined expression.

"What is it, father?" she asked, a worried frown crossed her features, concerned about this sudden change in behaviour.

He gave a small smile. "You wouldn't mind calling Sigmund Corporation for me, would you?"

* * *

**Some may think it seems weird that the Professor and Luke react to what happens, since they're only memories, but since Eva and Neil apparently had a bug in the system, it would be even more odd if they didn't. See, whenever they start messing with someone memories, it is up to that someone to imagine something for it to make sense. Even if that someone is off to the side, it wouldn't make sense if the person/people in the centre didn't react to something specific. Makes sense? That's my logic.**


End file.
